


4/3

by Panteleimon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panteleimon/pseuds/Panteleimon
Summary: В своей жизни, Алана Бек всего четыре раза контактировала с Коннором Мёрфи.В своей жизни, Коннор Мёрфи контактировал с Аланой Бек лишь три.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	4/3

**Author's Note:**

> Говорят – это помогает, выплеснуть куда-то свой опыт. Я попытался и вот что из этого вышло. И только теперь, когда мне уже почти "никак", я хочу это опубликовать поскорее, сорвать пластырь, так сказать.
> 
> Основано на реальных событиях и переживаниях, so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Никакой беты кроме личной вычитки, так что намекните мне, если всё плохо с запятыми и прочим, хорошо? Я не помню как работает русский язык.
> 
> Спасибо тем, кто был рядом.  
> Помните, что _вы не одиноки_.

В своей жизни, Алана Бек всего четыре раза контактировала с Коннором Мёрфи.  
В своей жизни, Коннор Мёрфи контактировал с Аланой Бек лишь три.

* * *

Первый раз – в первом классе, как бы забавно это не звучало. Задолго до того, как Алана стала одной из самых известных девушек в школе, в которой практически все стали побаиваться Коннора. До того, когда кто-либо разделял остальных учеников на "своих" и "чужих", на "чикс" и "лузеров".

Алана любила рисовать. Особенно сильно – животных и персонажей из мультфильмов. Она гордилась какими реалистичными у неё получались лошадки, а также маленькая Алана Бек гордилась своим набором разноцветных и блестящих гелевых ручек, у которых, помимо всего прочего, также были разные ароматы.

Однажды у них был классный час или что-то вроде того, Алана уже не в состоянии вспомнить точно, но она помнит, как всем было весело. Куча улыбающихся лиц маленьких детей, периодически бегающих из угла в угол, галдящих за свои детские интересы. Алана решила порисовать, ибо она любила рисовать, и поэтому села в небольшой компании других рисующих ребят.

Тогда они впервые и встретились. Коннор захотел посмотреть, что рисует Алана, а затем предложил тоже порисовать на том же листочке, чтобы у них получилась общая классная картинка. Алана нарисовала лошадку. Коннор тоже нарисовал лошадку и у него она вышла даже лучше, чем у Аланы (по скромному мнению самой Аланы). Тогда она подумала : "кто этот красивый мальчик? откуда он умеет так хорошо рисовать лошадок?!" Её самолюбие было по-детски ущемлено, но также по-детки это событие было забыто.

Но Алана запомнила, что учится вместе с красивым мальчиком Коннором Мёрфи, который как и она любит и умеет рисовать. Особенно хорошо – лошадок.

* * *

На самом деле, во время учёбы в школе они, наверное, пересекались и чаще, чем три-четыре раза, но лишь три раза что-то значили, что Алана запомнила их и вспоминала в те времена, когда она видела Коннора в последний раз.

* * *

Второй запоминающийся, отличительный раз произошёл значительно позже, в начале средней школы. Тогда Алана уже знала не только каждого в своей параллели, но и тех, кто учится на год старше и на год младше, а также весь преподавательский и административный состав. Тогда Алана ещё получала удовольствие от участия в различных мероприятиях и от возможности (но не необходимости) общаться с людьми. Тогда уже все запомнили Коннора как недружелюбного подростка, который во втором классе начальной школы бросил в учительницу принтер, но некоторые до сих пор продолжали с ним общаться, пусть и не очень тесно.

Честно говоря, Алана никогда не верила, что Коннор бросил принтер. Серьёзно, семилетний ребёнок не в состоянии поднять несколько килограммовую штуковину, не то, чтобы затем ещё и бросить её в кого-либо!

Они пересеклись на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Сабрины Патель. Сперва Алана даже удивилась, увидев знакомое лицо в толпе. Уже тогда Коннор предпочитал книгу и уединение шумной кампании. Но затем Алана вспомнила, что Сабрина довольно тесно дружила с Зои Мёрфи, младшей сестрой Коннора, и, учитывая тот факт, что им всем едва ли по 13 лет, не удивительно, что либо Зои сама позвала с собой брата, либо родители заставили. Странные эти люди – родители. Позволяют тебе устроить вечеринку на несколько десятков человек, но при этом остаются за стенкой и коршунят происходящее, или подсылают послушных "шпионов", когда сами обсуждают произнесённое на последнем родительском собрании за бокалом красного вина. Но Коннор точно был не из шпионов. Его уже не раз замечали в компании курящих ребят, и, если говорить честно, Алана подмечала дни, когда не замечала Мёрфи на уроках. Поэтому то Алана и удивилась, встретив его. Он выглядел, словно кит, выброшенный на сушу, совершенно не понимающий что происходит и что с собой делать. И Алана Бек не была бы самой собой, если бы не пришла на помощь выброшенному на берег киту!

– Коннор! Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть! – парень заметно вздрогнул, когда услышал своё имя, словно не ожидал, что кто-то решится с ним заговорить.

– Я тоже не ожидал, что окажусь здесь. – ответил Мёрфи. Чёрт знает почему, но у Аланы из головы вылетели все возможные фразы, которыми можно было бы продолжить разговор, из-за чего между ними повисло неловкое молчание.

– Эй, – осторожно начала Алана. – Я тут на днях видела, что ты читал... Моби Дика?

– О, да! – Коннор значительно оживился, когда разговор вывернул в интересное для него русло. – Хемингуэй клёвый. Как личность. Пишет несколько заумно – видит Бог, я чуть не бросил читать "Старик и Море", – но он всё равно владеет прекрасным литературным языком. Вот уж действительно талант не пропьёшь. – с лёгкой усмешкой на лице выпалил Мёрфи.

– Вау... – Алана была действительно впечатлена. Хемингуэя они должны будут пройти лишь в старшей школе, а Коннор уже прочитал не одно его произведение. – Это здорово, что ты так любишь книги. Наше поколение часто ругают за то, что мы мало читаем, и если уж на чистоту... – Алана окинула взглядом присутствующих на вечеринке подростков. – Не уверена, что хотя бы половина из всех, кто сейчас здесь находится, читали хотя бы Винни Пуха.

Эти слова выбили из Коннора недолгий, тихий смешок.

– Ты слышала о книге "Дао Винни Пуха"? – слегка улыбаясь, спросил Мёрфи. Тогда ещё Алана не слышала об этой книге, поэтому она лишь отрицательно пожала плечами. – Погугли. Интересней классического Винни Пуха.

После этого кто-то куда-то Алану позвал, либо она просто забыла, о чём они говорили дальше. Но она навсегда запомнила тихий смех и улыбку красивого мальчика, который любил книги и не привык, когда кто-нибудь начинал с ним диалог, потому что уже тогда люди начали его сторониться.

Когда их в том же году назначили партнёрами по литературе, они оба были рады. Алана – тому, что ей дали партнёра такого же книжного червя, как и она сама, даже более начитанного, наверное. Коннор – тому, что обосраться, Алана Бек, можно даже действительно выполнить задания по литре, а не забить на них хрен.

* * *

Может быть, они не были друзьями, но точно были друг другу хорошими знакомыми.

* * *

Третий раз произошёл в 11 классе, на вечеринке в честь нового года. Тогда уже не было никаких родителей за стеной, зато был дешёвый алкоголь и список официально приглашённых гостей (на который всем было наплевать). Алана хотела бы остаться дома, в компании домашней работы и депрессивных мыслей, но когда её позвали на вечеринку, она вспомнила разговор со своей психотерапевткой. Иногда у неё было слишком мало моральных сил, чтобы заставить себя сделать даже необходимые дела. Иногда "сходить и развеяться" эти самые силы забирали ещё сильней. Но иногда наоборот, придавали. Когда она в последний раз посещала вечеринку и позволяла себе расслабиться? Дай Бог, если это было в старшей школе, а не того раньше. Поэтому, взяв все свои моральные силы в кулак, Алана на свой страх и риск отправилась на мероприятие, которое так любят показывать в фильмах и сериалах про американских подростков, но которые так редко случались в жизни Аланы Бек.

На самой вечеринке она не чувствовала себя как рыба в воде, но и выброшенным на берег китом её нельзя было бы назвать. У неё было достаточно знакомых, чтобы завести или вписаться в какой-нибудь разговор, но всё равно такое времяпровождение было для Аланы непривычным. Утомившись от социализации и громкой музыки, девушка ушла на удивительно пустующую кухню. Там, помимо груды сверкающих стеклянных бутылок алкоголя, коробок из под пиццы и кучи красных вечериночных стаканчиков, она встретила Коннора Мёрфи. Периодически от выхватывал из множества бутылок одну, плескал жидкость в свой стакан, пробовал, морщился, и брался за другую бутылку, пытаясь намешать что-то себе по вкусу. Сперва он даже не заметил, что находится не один на кухне, что также дало Алане шанс внимательней его рассмотреть.

От красивого мальчика, чьи глаза начинали светиться, когда он говорил о книгах, остались лишь сгорбленная угловатая фигура. Некогда аккуратно уложенные волосы теперь явно скучали по стрижке и кондиционеру, а руки, из под которых раньше появлялись удивительные картинки, были в царапинах и синяках, словно недавно они встретили чью-то щёку или стену. Поведение Коннора в школе тоже оставляло желать лучшего. Частые прогулы, невыполнение домашних заданий и появление в учебном заведении не в трезвом виде, открытые вспышки агрессии к ученикам и администраторскому составу, порча имущества... всё это ставило вопрос, как он вообще до сих пор не вылетел из школы. Поэтому сперва Алана была рада оставаться незамеченной, ибо едва уловимый голос в голове говорил, что таким, как она, следует держаться подальше от таких, как он.

Но в какой-то момент Коннор закончил мешать свой импровизированный коктейль и развернулся в сторону выхода из кухни, где как раз и стояла Алана.

– Ох! Эй! – сказал Мёрфи, чуть не врезавшись в девушку и не разлив своё пойло. Подняв взгляд, по нему было видно, что он собирался что-то гавкнуть на человека, который неожиданно оказался на его пути, но встретившись глазами с Аланой и узнав её, его лицо стало чуть мягче. – Аккуратней, – только и буркнул Коннор выходя из кухни и затем скрывшись в толпе.

Алана даже не заметила, в какой момент замерла и в какой с неё сошло её оцепенение. Коннор был... сказать, что не проживал свои лучшие деньки – ничего не сказать. Разбавляя недопитое пиво в своём стакане обычной питьевой водой, Алана задумалась, не стоит ли ей найти Коннора и поговорить с ним? С одной стороны они, как никак, знакомые, и сердце кровью обливается, хочет как-то развеселить хмурого юношу. Но с другой стороны голос в голове продолжал шептать, что его перемены в настроении резки, неожиданны и опасны, а также он явно пьёт в разы больше, чем Алана, и, может быть, под кайфом и всё это как-то слишком самонадеянно. Но в итоге Алана решила найти Мёрфи, потому что живём один раз и лучше убедится, что даже если он не переживает лучшие времена в своей жизни, но хотя бы в общем и целом впорядке.

Алана обошла все комнаты в доме ради приличия, хотя что-то подсказывало ей, что вряд ли Коннор находится там же, где и десятки подвыпивших подростков и попса играющая в колонках, громкость которых выставлена на максимум. Выйдя на заднее крыльцо, Алана увидела лежащих на траве во дворе несколько человек, периодически взрывающихся смехом и рисующих несуществующие созвездия в звёздном небе. Алана решила обойти дом снаружи и ей повезло – в небольшом саду, который вели хозяева дома, под деревом сидел и курил никто иной, как Коннор Мёрфи.

– Впустишь в свой клуб не больших любителей вечеринок? – сказала Алана медленно подходя к дереву, давая Коннору время на то, чтобы прогнать её. Коннор лишь взглянул на неё, но не сделал и не сказал ничего, чтобы выразить своё несогласие с предложением, так что Алана аккуратно опустилась неподалёку от парня.

– Если ты не любишь вечеринки, то почему ты здесь и пьёшь...? – наконец, сказал Коннор, ещё горящим окурком указывая на красный стаканчик в руках Аланы.

– Первый и последний стакан сильно разбавленного водой пива, – усмехнулась девушка. – А если отвечать на твой вопрос... – Алана задумчиво окинула взглядом деревья, траву под ногами, тёмное небо над головой. – Иногда лучше быть где угодно с кем угодно, чем одной у себя дома.

– Понимаю, – соглашаясь, хмыкнул себе под нос Коннор.

Они сидели в тишине. Иногда Коннор затягивался сигаретой и уголёк едва освещал его лицо. Алана не знала наверняка, такие большие и тёмные синяки ли это под его глазами, или же просто игра света и тени.

– А ты? – наконец, прервала тишину девушка.

Коннор отпил из своего стакана своё импровизированное пойло, выигрывая себе время на обдумывание ответа.

– Здесь бесплатный алкоголь и наркотики, – с беззвучным смехом ответил парень. – Да и я, наверное, покончу с собой, если окажусь сейчас дома.

– Оу... – только и нашлось что ответить Алане.

– Ага. Оу...

Ещё несколько минут они сидели молча, прислушиваясь к звукам вечеринки из-за стены и ночному пению светлячков. Но спустя некоторое время Коннор всё же допил свой коктейль а-ля "кухонная раковина", встал и начал отряхиваться.

– Мне, наверное, стоит пойти домой или куда-нибудь ещё, – словно оправдываясь, сказал юноша.

– Тебя проводить? – искренне, как настоящая девочка-скаут, предложила Алана, на что Коннор лишь фыркнул себе под нос.

– Со всем моим уважением, Бек, но обычно это девушек провожают до дома, и обычно именно для того, чтобы они по пути не встретились с такими типами, как я. – На этих словах Коннор пошёл в сторону дома, толком так и не попрощавшись с Аланой.

С одной стороны разговор был явно окончен, хотя и не то, чтобы он был особо содержательным. Но с другой стороны у Аланы до сих пор оставалось какое-то внутреннее беспокойство за юношу, какая-то недосказанность, повисшая в воздухе словно тончайшая паутина. И Алана не была бы всем столь хорошо известной Аланой Бек, если бы она оставила всё как есть, если бы позволила Коннору уйти не попрощавшись.

– Эй, Коннор, – крикнула ему вслед девушка, на что Мёрфи приостановился и обернулся в пол оборота. – Пиши, если тебе будет тяжело оставаться дома или...где-либо. – Сказала Алана, слегка неуверенно, неловко сжимая стаканчик с остатками сильно разбавленного пива в руках. – Мы могли бы...не знаю, посидеть в тишине под каким-нибудь деревом. Всяко лучше, чем в одиночку.

– Угу, – кивая ответил Коннор, разворачиваясь обратно к дому. – Увидимся...как-нибудь.

Таким был предпоследний раз, когда Алана Бек взаимодействовала с Коннором Мёрфи. Точнее, не совсем предпоследний, ибо после этого они действительно ещё несколько раз виделись или пересекались на уроках или в школьных коридорах, но предпоследний из тех разов, которые что-то значили для Аланы. Которые она впоследствии не один раз прокручивала у себя в голове, видя перед собой Коннора и зная, что больше они никогда не встретятся вновь.

* * *

Потому что последний, четвёртый раз, когда Алана Бек контактировала с Коннором Мёрфи, но когда Коннор Мёрфи больше не мог взаимодействовать с Аланой Бек, был на его похоронах.

* * *

Алана в мельчайших подробностях запомнила вечер, когда отец тихонько зашёл в её комнату, спросил, как у неё дела и не знала ли она мальчика по имени Коннор Мёрфи. Потому-что красивого мальчика, с которым она рисовала лошадок в первом классе, мальчика, у которого загорелись глаза, когда она обсуждала с ним книги на чьём-то дне рождения в средних классах, мальчика, с которым она молчаливо сидела под деревом на чужой вечеринке и которого буквально пару дней назад видела стремительно шагающего по школьному коридору, больше нет в живых. Этот мальчик покончил с собой.

Семья Мёрфи решили не устраивать шумных поминок. Может быть, в силу обстоятельств. Может быть, чтобы не привлекать внимания к своему горю. Может быть, потому что у Коннора не было друзей и смысл тогда закатывать какой-то пафосный фарс.

Пусть на прощание и были приглашены все желающие, пришло на них от силы двадцать человек. Некоторые члены семьи и близкие друзья.

Алана пришла из-за того, что пусть она и не была лучшей подругой Коннора (она даже не была уверена, были ли они друзьями в принципе), но всё же она его знала. Они не были друг другу чужими. В некоторых своих моментах Коннор напоминал Алане её саму, пусть в это и будет сложно поверить. И, может быть, это не совсем правда, но, так или иначе, Коннор что-то изменил в Алане, даже если она не знает, что именно. Но этой крупицы достаточно, чтобы Алана пришла на поминки.

Когда миссис Мёрфи заприметила Алану в зале прощаний, она подошла, чтобы поздороваться и обнять девушку, и объятия были такими крепкими, словно миссис Мёрфи пыталась заполнить ими что-то, что раньше было здесь, прямо под сердцем, а теперь этого нет.

– То, что ты пришла, очень многое значит для нас, – отстранившись, сказала миссис Мёрфи.

– Конечно, – ответила Алана. – Может, мы с Коннором не были лучшими друзьями, но всё же... – она не знала, как закончить эту фразу, но миссис Мёрфи понимающе кивнула. Как никак, она знала своего сына лучше, чем кто-либо.

Алана изо всех сил держалась, чтобы не заплакать. Ни снимки совсем ещё юного Коннора, улыбающегося и носящего что-то помимо армейских сапог и старой коричневой куртки, ни удушающий запах ладана не смогли разрушить самообладание девушки, хоть и сильно старались. Но вечером, вернувшись с поминок домой, Алана обняла отца и разрыдалась. Потому что не так она хотела бы начать свой выпускной год. Не этим она хотела бы заниматься в свои семнадцать лет. Не так прожить свою жизнь.

И в объятьях отца Алана поняла, что именно изменил в ней Коннор. Он дал ей понимание.

Понимание того, что даже если тебе кажется, что нет в этом мире никого, кто тебя любит и кто будет страдать, если ты уйдёшь, даже если тебе сложно в это поверить, всегда есть и будут те, кому будет больно из-за того, что тебя нет. Будут те, кто придёт на твои похороны и заплачет во время объятий. Будут те, кто с головой уйдёт в работу, чтобы отвлечься от боли. Будут те, кто вспомнит о тебе во время концерта и назовёт дураком или дурой, ведь ты такое упускаешь со своей смертью. Всегда будут те, кому на тебя не наплевать, даже если оглянувшись тебе кажется, что ты не видишь дружеского плеча и любящей руки. Что _ты никогда не будешь одинок_а_.

* * *

В своей жизни, Алана Бек всего четыре раза контактировала с Коннором Мёрфи.  
В своей жизни, Коннор Мёрфи контактировал с Аланой Бек лишь три.


End file.
